Writings on the Wall
by DJ Dork
Summary: L4D2. I wish you were here, but you're not. You're there. And there doesn't know how lucky it is. Ellis x Rochelle


**Writings on the Wall  
**by DJ Dork

Rochelle fell into the safe room, and landed hard on her knees. She crawled away from the door, and huddled in the corner as Nick and Coach fell inside right behind her. Even though they successfully made it to the safe room, they were far from safe. The zombies continued thrash and growl as they raced through the opened door.

Nick and Coach never stopped firing at the raging horde. Rochelle lifted her magnum, about to help, but the older gentlemen blocked her view. She couldn't dare to take a shot, knowing that it would only risk them getting hit. Rochelle lowered her arm in defeat, and wiped her eyes. It wasn't worth it. Not after the loss they already suffered.

Each shot from Nick and Coach's guns caused her heart to crumble. Rochelle was thankful when the firing ceased, and Coach closed the metal, red door with a loud creak. He locked it tightly with the metal bar, and took care of the remaining zombies running into the gas station toward them.

Rochelle shut her eyes. Just a quick magazine of Coach's assault rifle was enough to finished off the zombies. The loud, echoing gunfire lasting a good minute before the safe room settled in a deep silence. The only exception was the rain pouring outside from the approaching storm.

"We finally made it," Nick said in relief, catching his breath. He leaned against the adjacent wall, looking around the safe house.

"Finally," Coach agreed, nodding. He moved deeper into the room, tossing his weapon aside. He flashed a quick smile at the gas cans in the corner, but turned to Rochelle sitting on the ground. His smile faded all too soon. "You going to be okay, Rochelle?"

Rochelle nodded, without a word. Coach continued to watch her, but didn't ask any more questions. He didn't even bring up the subject that left them a man short, and left her secretly torn. They all knew what happened so there was no need for them to talk about it.

Still, the incident affected them in someway.

Coach doesn't seem as cheerful as usual. He's more protective over Nick and Rochelle now. She noticed this, but didn't bring it up.

Nick doesn't complain about much anymore, and kept apologizing. Surprisingly, he kept apologizing. Nick was also a bit more silent, but then again they all were.

Rochelle…for her, nothing would ever be the same again.

"I say we should rest before returning to Virgil," Coach suggested, wiping his forehead.

"That sounds like a good plan," Nick replied, softly. He set his weapon on the ground next to him and yawned.

Rochelle listened to Coach and Nick shift into comfortable positions. She leaned her back against the wall and looked around the rectangular room for the first time since she entered. Everything felt crowded and small, and like every safe room they've been in the walls were covered with graffiti and writing. The room was damn near congested with the wall length cabinets and the giant locker full of ammo and guns. The three of them didn't have as much space to relax, especially with their tanks of gas for Virgil.

Rochelle pulled her sights to the ground and exhaled a sob. She hugged her knees to her chest, and buried her face in her arms, waiting for sleep to takeover.

Even with everything surrounding her, the room never felt so bare.

* * *

_Rochelle opened the door, and stepped into the small, quiet room. She left her hand on the doorknob, and smiled at the sight of a sleeping area actually clean. The room was occupied with a bed, a nightstand, a small closet, and three boarded windows. Empty pictures frames even hung on the walls to give the room a more homey feel. _

_Everything was perfect, and not just the room._

_They actually found a decent home within the middle of the bayou to rest, and each of them get their own bedroom to sleep in. _

"_Finally…" Rochelle respired a deep breath. _

_She wasted no time moving toward the bed, closing the door behind her. After their travels through the swamp today, Rochelle wanted nothing more than to rest. She couldn't take the smell of the nasty waters, or the sight of the half-submerged houses and Mud Men. Rochelle shuddered at the thought. _

_The Mud Men made the clowns back at Whispering Oaks look like something out of a fairytale. _

_As Rochelle set her belongings on the nightstand, preparing to go to sleep, a knock came to the door and interrupted her plan._

"_Yes?" Rochelle called._

"_It's just me," the door opened and Ellis poked his head into the room with a grin. "I just came to check on ya."_

_Rochelle smiled, titling her head to the side. "Oh?" _

_Ellis stepped into the room, and closed the door behind him. "Yep. I wanted to see if your arm is okay."_

_Rochelle lowered her gaze to her forearm, wrapped numerous times due to a Hunter attack. She flexed her fingers glad the pills finally abated the pain. Nick, surprisingly, did a good job at tending to her wound._

"_I'm fine, Ellis. Thank you." Rochelle took a seat on the edge of the bed. She looked up at him, watching her. "Are you okay?" _

_Ellis nodded. "Never better." He gave a thumbs up and took a seat next to her._

"_Where's Coach and Nick?"_

"_Downstairs. Nick is sleepin' already. Coach said he was going to take first watch."_

"_I'm glad we get the chance to rest," Rochelle commented, tapping her fingers against her leg. "I'm tired of walking through that swamp."_

"_I know," Ellis leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "I'm glad we didn't run into any blood farmers."_

"_Blood farmers?" Rochelle shook her head and tried to stifle her laughter. "Seriously? We're bringing this up again?"_

"_Aw, you don't believe me?" Ellis turned to his head to look at her. "I'm telling you. They're real."_

"_Boy, I don't understand what goes through your head," Rochelle paused, taking a moment to think about it. "Actually, maybe I do."_

"_What?" Ellis laughed, and nudge her in the arm. "I'd like to see you guess on that one."_

_Rochelle smiled, and tapped her chin to act like she was giving the thought a long, hard process. She actually had a few ideas in her mind after Ellis continued to ramble on with one story after another. "I'm guessing you got a story about you and Keith that involves…roller skates and paint ball guns."_

_Ellis jumped to his feet. He grinned and pointed in her direction. "Close, skateboards." He moved away from the bed, but stopped and turned back to Rochelle with arms folded. "Damn, Ro. What are you some kind of mind reader?"_

_Rochelle chuckled and rested her arms behind her, reclining on the bed. "I wish…" she whispered, never turning her attention from him._

_Ellis shook his head. His soft, bright eyes widened in amazement. "I wish I could read minds. That would be totally awesome."_

_Rochelle pursued her lips, debating whether or not to head in the direction she wanted to. "You…you don't have any idea on what's on my mind right now?" She asked, smirking._

_Ellis chuckled. "Nope."_

_The two of them sat in silence for a while locked in each other gazes. Rochelle was the first to speak and tried to keep her anxiousness controlled. "Here, I can give you a hint." _

_Rochelle stood to her feet and moved closer to him. She grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him into a sudden kiss. She pressed her lips against his, ignoring the quick beating of her heart. At first, Ellis stood there, shocked, with his arms at his side, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her, and returned the kiss with just as much fervor. Rochelle slid her arms around his neck, feeling a small bit of resentment creep in her veins. _

_Why did she cave in and kiss him? She told herself she wasn't going to fall any deeper. They were in the middle of an apocalypse fighting for their lives. This wasn't the place to be falling in love, but the absence of human contact was there. She missed being close to someone, and being in someone's arms. She wanted someone, and that person was Ellis._

_The two of them pulled away from the kiss, but stayed in each other's arms. _

"_You have an idea now?" Rochelle asked, softly, raising the brim of his hat._

_Ellis grinned. "I think I do." _

_He pulled her into another kiss, and the two of them fell onto the bed._

* * *

Rochelle stood in the front of the main entrance to the convenient store. She rubbed her arms, staring out at the endless rain. The storm had surely picked up since they made it to the safe house. The dark clouds hovered overhead, responsible for the howling wind and loud thunder claps. Rochelle wanted to blame the weather on her sleepless night, but part of her knew it was all a lie.

Her dark, exhausted eyes wandered across the cornfield and Sugar Mill. When the storm picked up, her vision was reduced to nothing but the heavy curtain of rain. The noise pounded in her ears, and the lightening brightened the dim store for a brief second.

Ellis…

Why?

Why?

It was all Rochelle could ask. Why did it have to happen? Why did it have to be him? The last question didn't mean that Rochelle would rather have Coach or Nick dead instead, but she just wished that they were all together. They became a team - a pack - back in Savannah. Unfortunately, Ellis became so much more to her. Was this her punishment for falling in love during an apocalypse?

It sure felt like it.

"Baby girl?"

Rochelle tensed at the gentle call of Coach's voice. She kept her eyes focused ahead, listening to his slow, heavy footsteps draw near.

"Are you…okay?" Coach asked, his voice full of concern.

Rochelle remained quiet at first. Coach stopped next to the booth and leaned against it. He waited for her to answer. Rochelle blinked, fighting back the tears desperately begging to escape.

"I'd be lying if I said I was," she replied.

"Everything will be okay," Coach said.

"Are you sure?" Rochelle still refused to glance in Coach's direction.

"We're still alive." Coach sighed, and messaged his forehead. "Ellis would want us to make it to New Orleans."

Rochelle nodded, but didn't say anything. She inhaled a deep breath, biting back a sob, and continued to look out at the rain.

_"I ever tell you about the time my buddy Keith drowned in the Tunnel of Love? You wouldn't think it could happen 'cause the water's so shallow, but that's how it gets you, man. Overconfidence__**.**__ Keith was with his lady at the time, and he was yellin' for her to save him, but she didn't want to get wet-" _

"_Ellis, sweetie, can this wait?" _

"_Okay…"_

Rochelle bit her lip. He was so cheerful, and so friendly. The entire zombie apocalypse - world extinction - didn't falter him. Ellis was the light of their group. He always found a reason to smile.

"I feel horrible. All Ellis wanted to do was talk…and have us communicate with each other. He had so much to tell, but each time we would just tell him to wait…." Rochelle folded her arms and rested her forehead against the door. "Who knew life would be so short. Now we will never know…"

A single tear escaped down Rochelle's cheek, but she quickly wiped it away with her hand. What would happen now? Where is the light? Where is the smile?

"Life is short…" Coach explained, softly.

"Too short," Rochelle replied. She watched the rain droplets roll down the glass door. "I wish I could go back and change what happened." Rochelle paused, biting her lip. "To stop that…Witch from…"

Rochelle could bear to finish the sentence. Luckily, Coach spoke up and filled in the unpleasant silence, but headed into a direction she wished to avoid.

"Something happened between the two of you…" His statement wasn't a question, but an assumption.

Rochelle finally turned in his direction. She looked at him even though the darkness prevented a good view. Her and Ellis never told them about their moment together over a week ago. It was nothing to brag about in the first place. All they did was kiss, and fall asleep in each other's arms. There was no sex, nothing too imitate. For once, Rochelle was actually glad. If things did progress a lot further than they did, then his death would have completely wrecked her, far more than she is now.

"I…" Rochelle lowered her head. "I tried to distant myself. I tried-"

Coach's eyes widened and he immediately stepped forward. "Why are you acting like you're ashamed?"

"I'm not…" Rochelle shook her head. She closed her eyes, fighting to prevent herself from breaking down.

"It's going to be harder for you to move on," Coach said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But Ellis is watching over us. He is always going to be here." Rochelle looked up into Coach's eyes. "You loved him, didn't you?"

Rochelle parted her lips, but nothing surfaced. She pulled out of Coach's grasp and opened the glass door. Rochelle ran out of the convenient store and stood near the vacant road. She didn't care about the zombies and leaving herself exposed, because she knew Coach was watching her, most likely with a confused look on his face.

Ellis was watching too.

Rochelle lifted her chin to the sky, letting the rain fall against her face. The storm soaked her clothes causing them to stick to her skin. The rain matted her messy hair to her face, and the rain caused the puddle she stood in to seep through her boots.

But most of all, the rain hid her tears which she finally let loose.

"I did…" Rochelle stopped to sob, and corrected herself. "I do. I love him."

* * *

"_Everyone get into the elevator!" a voice shouted, over the raging clamor of the horde. "This one still works." _

_Rochelle gripped tighter to her pistol, and fired a bullet into the head of two zombies in pursuit behind her. She followed the older, white suited gentlemen into the elevator just as a Boomer exploded behind them. The spray of green vomit splattered against the wall, but luckily missed the last two survivors who jumped into the elevator after Rochelle. _

_The elevator doors closed and brought a momentary blanket of silence and peace. Rochelle caught her breath and leaned against the cold, metal wall. She glanced around at her fellow companions, the three gentlemen trapped in the same living nightmare as her._

"_Did any of you guys get bit?" the suit wearing man asked. "Isn't that how it works."_

"_I don't think so," the older, darker man replied. He took a moment to catch his breath. "My friends call me Coach. I guess ya'll can do the same," Coach introduced, wiping his brow with the back of his hand._

"_I'm Nick. That's all you need to know." _

_Rochelle nodded at Nick. "The name's Rochelle-" She turned to the younger man, holding an axe, standing near Coach. "-and you?" _

"_Ellis." The mechanic tipped his hat. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rochelle." He flashed a wide, boyish grin._

_And Rochelle smiled in return. _

* * *

"Are we ready to return to Virgil?" Coach asked, standing by the safe house door with the gas tank strapped to his back.

Rochelle looked up. She hated to go back out there, but knew Virgil was waiting. They were wasting time staying here.

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here." Nick grabbed the last supplies and pulled the gas can onto his back.

Coach turned to Rochelle, waiting for her answer.

She stood to her feet and nodded. "I'm ready."

Coach smiled and opened the door, stepping back into the gas station and moving toward the storm. Nick drew closer to the door, but stopped and turned to Rochelle. His green eyes flashed with concern.

"Are you going to be okay, Ro?" Nick asked.

"I will. Eventually." Rochelle forced a smile. "You go on ahead. I just…have to do something real quick before we leave."

Nick nodded, and thankfully didn't question her. He followed Coach out of the room, and Rochelle bent down grabbing the black sharpie she held onto since they first arrived.

She stood in the middle of the room, and looked around at the writings on the wall. Previous survivors scribbled messages, warnings, and notes…with hopes that they will eventually reach the person or people directed too. Rochelle read a few of them to herself once more, even though she probably read every single message at least twice.

Her eyes fell to a perfect spot on the wall in front of her. The area was just above the ground, perfect for anyone to see. There was enough space for her to add her own message. Rochelle removed the top off the sharpie, and quickly wrote her desired message with a few last tears escaping her eyes.

_R.I.P. Ellis.  
__You were such a great friend, and an even greater companion.  
You were the light of our group and even though you are gone, the light will always shine.  
We will miss you. Please watch over us. _

Rochelle stood, about to hurry after Coach and Nick, but something held her in her place. She read the message over once. There was something missing, and Rochelle smiled before bending down to add one last line.

_I love you.  
__-Rochelle. _

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sweet, but sad. This is for the lack of Ellis and Rochelle stories. They are so cute together. Did anyone else see a decline in this pairing ever since The Passing was released? Maybe it's just me.

Also, there is a poll posted on my page for my all of my _Crossroads _readers. Check it out, if you haven't done so already.

If you are a Rochelle/Nick fan as well, go check out my other one-shot _Scars_.

I hope everyone enjoyed this. Sorry for any mistakes.

-DJ Dork


End file.
